


Sylvain the Dog

by myimagineoutlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myimagineoutlet/pseuds/myimagineoutlet
Summary: Dan and Phil move into their forever home and after a long day of carrying boxes they need a nap.





	Sylvain the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the @phandomficfests (on Tumblr) flash fic fest. It’s based on a prompt from their prompt page (the moving into their forever home one).
> 
> Enjoy

Moving boxes definitely did count as a workout. All the heavy boxes that strained Dan’s arms and made him sweat and pant. It was worth it though, as the love of his life was right behind with another box, waiting to be sat into what their fans so nicely had called their ‘forever home’. 

Dan hoped it was true, that this really was where they would stay the rest of their life. Where they would raise their soon-coming-home dog they had adopted a few weeks ago, and where they would raise their kids and where their grandchildren would come and play and eat cookies. Dan had their life all planned out, and maybe it was cliché, but he didn’t care because it was their life and that was what he wanted.

“Finally, the last box!” Phil exclaimed as he slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Dan watched him with a little smile, his arms crossed over his chest. He took in the way Phil’s chest moved up and down, a little faster than normal because of the heavy box, and how the light hit his face and made shadows. He loved every little part about Phil, and even though he rarely felt butterflies anymore, he felt something else, something better. He felt a warmth, spreading from his stomach where the butterflies had been, and spreading to the tip of his toes and fingers. It enveloped him in love for this dorky older man and made everything seem just a little bit brighter and a little bit less hopeless when he was around.

“You spork, you can’t fall asleep here. Let’s go nap in our bed instead. You know, the place we are supposed to sleep?”

Phil groaned but didn’t move.

“Come on.” 

He knew Phil almost better than he knew himself, so it came as no surprise to him when Phil blindly reached out a hand and Dan had to help him up.

Less than four minutes later they were laid under the covers, Dan’s back against Phil’s chest and Phil’s had over Dan’s waist, their legs entangled and interlaced in a way they weren’t even sure how they were able to do. 

“I love you, and I love this house, and I love our dog Sylvain even though he’s not here yet,” Phil mumbled, planting lazy kisses on Dan’s shoulder and neck.

“We’re not calling our dog Sylvain, Phil.” Dan sighed, having no desire to bring that discussion up again. “And I love you too, even though you’re a dork sometimes.”

Dan felt that warmth again as he uttered the words he had uttered so many times. He was sure he would never be tired of them. And as he fell asleep, the sentence kept tumbling around in his head, spreading even more warmth to the picture of small kids running around in a garden with Sylvain the dog.


End file.
